Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical computing systems, televisions, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including access to user applications. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of computing systems, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. One such advancement has been accessing or controlling multiple devices. However, the rapid growth in consumer electronics and the integration of access and control across multiple devices have presented new challenges for the users.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with command-sense mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.